Tidal Waves
by very bored user
Summary: Sakura is one of the best, hottest surfers and gets invited to a  surf competition. She then goes to Hawaii to where the competition is and notices that she is the only girl competing! She competes but there's a surprise. Sasusaku, guys after Sakura!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy my first story!I will continue this so if I take long, I will upload more ^-^

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you have mail! Something about a Riptide thing?" Her mother held up an envelope as her daughter, Sakura Haruno ran to her as soon as she heard <em>Riptide. <em>

She eagerly opened the envelope and started reading it. As soon as she finished reading it she started to run out and walk up to her friend's house, Temari.

_Knock, Knock._

_Knock, Knock. _

_Knock kno-_

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Temari looked at her friend.

"I choose you, Temari, to come with me to Hawaii and see me compete in _Riptide."_ Temari's eyes widen as her best friend said the words. "You got in? That's so freaking amazing!"

She showed her the invitation the Riptide's gave her. She read it and she just got curious.

"Why me Sakura, of all the people you could bring to Hawaii, why me?" Sakura just smiled at her friend.

"_Cause you are you, _now pack up! We are leaving in 2 days!" And with that she left.

* * *

><p><strong>~::~<strong>

It was sort of hard for her mom to see her little _baby girl _go to Hawaii. But she was old enough right?

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll call you every night and tell you what happened and you won't even notice me gone, okay?" Her mom just nodded. Sakura went up to Temari and looked at her mom one last time before she enters the plane. She mouthed an '_I love you'_ to her mom and her mom did the same.

When she bid goodbye, she stepped in the plane.

She realized that she entered a first class plane. She thought she was in the wrong group so she went to the lady in a uniform probably working there; she showed her the ticket the Riptide gave her. She then said "Yes Mrs. Haruno, you and your friend have been on the right group, the first class. Hope you enjoy your ride!"

"This rocks!"Sakura said as she buckled her seat belt. "Thank you Sakura. It really means a lot that you picked me instead of some other person. I'm really glad," Temari said as she smiled.

"Hey, no sweat! Just remember when you are a surf babe, which we are totally are, in Hawaii; When in doubt, surf it out!" They just laughed at her reply and just shrugged it off when they yawn, knowing that it would certainly take more than 4 hours to get to Hawaii.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

"I can't believe it! We are here in Hawaii!" Sakura said.

When she got no reply, she looked at her friend. Good as dead, she is completely knocked out. Heavily asleep.

She elbowed her and she seemed to be really deep into her sleep. She then got near her ear and whispered "_We just lost our virginity…"_

And with that she woke up looking around. Realising she just did that to wake her up. "SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger!<p>

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I was just needed to go to my relative's house so I cut it there ^-^

I don't own Naruto By the way ^-^

Please no flames , its my first.

pLEase review. Thank you!


	2. Alohaaa!

Sorry! I took too long! If you want this to be a multisaku then go ahead review it and I will see how much wants it to be! =)

I promise this one's going to be longer!

* * *

><p>Ones they were at the hotel, they unpacked.<p>

"Want to go to the beach right now Sakura? I wanted to feel soft Hawaiian sand on my feet!" Temari exclaimed as she went by Sakura who was currently on the bed.

"I'm Tired!" Sakura said as she waved her hands in the air. Temari took advantage of her waving hands and pulled her off the bed. "It's Hawaii, you are _not_ just going to sit there. Come on!" he then pulled her out of the hotel and came back in.

"I want to look good!" Temari said as she looked all over her closet for something appropriate for the beach. "Found some!" Temari exclaimed as she held up her bikini. "Come on get dressed!"

When they got done changing, Temari was in a white two piece bikini that had a piece of metal in her hips. Sakura was in a black two piece with some gold glitters on it. They both chose the color of their bikini a jacket that matched it.

When they were done, they hit the beach.

* * *

><p>::<p>

"Ay! Ay! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted as he annoyed Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looked annoyed. Well, more like bored.

"Well, I was talking when I noticed you weren't listening. Well, I said that what will we wear for the Riptide? I mean, come on, this is Hawaii_, paradise of babes_!"

"If it bothers you that much, just go surf _naked. Hn."_ He said sarcastically.

"Typical Sasuke-teme. You know sometimes I think you'll die alone…"

"Wow, your first soft sentence."

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!"

As they were sitting down on the benches they heard a little bit of laughter to their left. They seemed to be interested so they hid behind the nearest bushes.

"Whoa, told you this place has babes." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

"Naruto, you are with Hinata."

"I know, now, shh!"

They looked at them really closely and saw the other blonde one walk away. That left them the sight of the beautiful—don't mistake me, Temari is beautiful too, but right now it's Sakura's time to shine! — Pink haired beauty.

How about we make a list to make it clear.

-She had beautiful pink flowing hair.

-She had milky white skin.

-She had the _curves._

-She had slender awesome legs.

-And, well, the ones you see in Sasuke's dreamland.

She took of her jacket and it showed her black bikini.

Sasuke had to put his hand up to his nose to stop a nose bleed while Naruto had to put his palm on his mouth to stop his reaction from bursting out laughing as he watched Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

"I had a feeling that someone was watching me all day…" Sakura said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Really? So it's not just me?" Temari said sitting up then looking next to Sakura. "Was it the pineapple-head guy too? I thought he was cute!" Temari said.

"No, I don't think it was him. One was angry and the other one was laughing…Weird." She then got invitation to Riptide on her hands and opened it. She got out the letter and looked inside. "Oh, look Temari! There's a list of meetings here! Well, not really meetings, its parties for the contestant and their one friend." Temari looked at her in confusion. "Lemma See!''

"Ooo…SAKURA! Tonight is the first one! Oh, please! Let's—"

"Who said we aren't?" Sakura said with a confident grin.

**::**

"Well," Sakura said, "What do you think?" She said turning around. She had on a white two-piece that meets in the middle of her stomach with some circular metals connecting it. In short, she looked sexy.

"That is fabulous! How about mine?" She said standing up and showed Sakura. Sakura had her eyes wide, this was the first time she saw Temari this… _girly. _Sure she wore bikinis but_, this_, this is like, _wow._

"I love it!" (A/N: I will leave it to you all's imagination what Temari is wearing 'cause ya'll are awesome like that.)

_Knock, knock._

"Wonder who it is. Come in!" Sakura said as she and Temari put their jackets on.

"Hullooooo! Ino and Hinata in the house!" Ino and Hinata entered the room. "P-P-please don't b-be loud I-Ino-Chan..." Hinata said.

"Uh…Hello?" Temari said totally confused.

"Hi, I'm Sakura and that is Temari… So, what brings you here?" Sakura said being friendly.

"What do you mean? You said come in, so we came in!" Ino said with a big smile.

"I mean, what brings you here?"

"You invited us in!"

"No, doesn't ring a bell…"

"You said 'Come in!' duh!"

Now, you could see a vein on Ino's head while Sakura kept her calm, even though it looks like she is going to burst any moment.

"We kind of got to go somewhere right now so, if you'll excuse us." Temari said as she headed for the door with Sakura behind her.

"Oh, where are you going?" Ino said.

"Uh… Somewhere…?" Sakura said as she looked at Ino as her face gave an idea.

"It's the beach right! You are going to the party for Riptide contestants and their friends!" Ino said as Sakura walked back to her.

"You're participating too? I'm participating, she's my friend." Sakura said as she noticed herself and Temari making new friends.

"We aren't participating, we barely know how to surf… We got our boyfriends there! Sai and Naruto!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said as Temari groaned.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the support from AnimaAmore and Rawrgoesdadino!<p>

I really admire it!

Please review!


	3. Meeting You

"Sakura! I didn't want them to come with us!" Temari whispered to Sakura, yet it sounded so much like a hiss.

"We have no choice, even though we ditched them they would be going to the same place we are going!" Sakura said as softly as she could. "Besides, Hinata seems nice!"

"Yeah, but not the blonde one!"

"Says the blonde woman." Sakura giggled.

"Oh shut up. Hey, do you think we'll fit in there?" Temari asked a little curious.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, besides if we don't, we have Ino, Hinata and the both of us." Temari said.

"Hey Girls! ~" Ino said as she motioned the girls to walk up to them. "Hm?" Sakura turned around.

"Me and Hinata were thinking, since we are hanging out now, we wanted to invite you to a sleepover this Saturday, what you think?" Ino said.

Sakura was shocked on the sudden change of Ino's loudness. Her voice is actually really angel-like if it's soft. Temari and Sakura smiled at them and said, "Yeah, Sure!"

"Any ideas how these parties go?" Temari asked. "We just want to fit in later."

"Usually these parties in Riptide are crazy. There are lights, beers, wine, pumping music, surfers, and sometimes drugs. Might sound all crazy and dangerous but when you're taking part in it, it's like a dream come true. Sounds cheesy, ne?"

"Ha-ha, I guess so. Who are your boyfriends again?" Temari asked out of the blue.

"Mines are Sai, and Hina's is Naruto. You know, I have some friends that might like you guys. You'll see them later." Ino said with a smirk.

They were out of the hotel now almost in front of the beach. When they were they showed them some ID'S and the invitation that proves they are in Riptide. Ino and Hinata just called their boyfriends over and they explained.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

"Man Sasuke. Why don't you ever find the courage to get that girl! Just go up to her then just kiss her, for sure she will melt in that kiss!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura was in Sasuke's mind and never left it. She was just… _perfect. _She made him feel like a child again, giving him puppy crushes.

"Shut up. I just don't want t-"Sasuke was looking around and when he saw Sakura there he quickly blushed and he looked away.

"What you looking at?" Naruto said as he faced the way Sasuke was before. Naruto chuckled when he saw that Sakura was there. "Well? Aren't you going to do something?" Naruto asked shoulders in air.

"N-no."

"Well, if you won't, I will!" Naruto said as he walked up to her and Sasuke took a while to actually put some sense into him and saw what was happening. It was too late, he already approached her.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

"Hi!" Naruto said as she turned around to look at him. "Uh, hi." Sakura said very awkwardly.

"So, who invited you here?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, there's no way a girl got invited to Riptide, guys rock at surfing, girls suck."

"For your information, this girl just happens to not suck. I'm participating in Riptides." Sakura said as she had an elegant smile.

"He-he, guess I underestimated you, neh?" Naruto said scratching his head.

Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura said as she pulled up her hand. Naruto seemed to give her a big smile and he shook her hand.

"You know, I have a friend who's kind of interested. Wanted to make it up to him from some stuff I –"Naruto got interrupted when Sakura said:

"Oh please, no. Don't be like that blonde girl Ino. She kept on talking about a boy!" Sakura said.

"You met Ino? Oh yeah, same reaction we get when people meet Ino first time. Don't worry; she'll be nice when she likes you." Naruto said.

Sasuke was not far from them as Naruto and Sakura chatted. He just wanted to kill that blond. Did he forget what he was there for? Did he forget he was supposed to tell her stuff about him? Oh great.

"Wait, Naruto, I heard your name before, you're Hinata's boyfriend! She mentioned you before, great choice." Naruto laughed at her statement, it was true.

"Yeah, I love Hinata. Have you seen her anywhere?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Sakura was looking around too.

"Aha! Yeah, found her, next to the punchbowl there," Sakura pointed out to her, Hinata seemed uncomfortable with her point so she looked around her and saw Naruto, she smiled.

"Thanks, and if you're still interested in my friend, handsome guy really, here is his number." Naruto grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes but kept the piece of paper in her hands and looked at it.

_Sasuke_

_409-939-0806_

(A/N: Please don't try to call, not real number.)

She giggled at this. She looked at Hinata and Naruto and smiled just for nothing then she walked up to Temari but she stopped halfway as she saw that she was with a guy and she seemed, _enjoying _herself.

She turned around to see a gorgeous man. He had deep onyx eyes that had a sparkle in them, that hair that seemed to amuse her, the hair that she wanted to touch and see if they were soft. He had that just so_ damn_ tempting skin that she just wanted feel. He had the muscles, not too much, but not few. He really was gorgeous.

They were lost in each other's eyes. When they started to look in those eyes, they couldn't seem to stop. Time stopped as they saw meaning in each other's eyes but not seemed to be quite sure.

"H-hi." Sasuke said finally breaking the contact. He thought it looked, not _him._ Sakura smiled.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." Sakura said smiling, making Sasuke blush, simply, not _him_.

"Hi. I suppose we haven't met yet." Sasuke said.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't know what to do.

He just said…


	4. Lies Lies Lies

_**Sorry for making you guys wait! WARNING: Sasuke is OOC. I think you guys now that already.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_"Hi. I suppose we haven't met yet." Sasuke said._

_"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Sakura said._

_Sasuke didn't know what to do._

_He just said…_

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

><p>"Sai. Just <em>Sai<em>." Sasuke said.

"Well Sai, I think your _girlfriend_ is waiting for you." Sakura said as she pointed at Ino. She had disappointment in her eyes, no doubt, but didn't dare to say another word.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched and rose as he thought about his _'girlfriend'._

'_**Now why the f*** would you tell her you are Sai? Here you go with this girl, than you say you're SAI? And guess what? You have Ino for your girlfriend. IS THAT RACIAL ENOUGH FOR YOU?' **_ Sasuke's Inner chanted. Head pounding, in the background is his inner chanting, in front of him is a girl waiting.

"So…" Sakura said.

"Uh, I like your dress. I bet you look even beautiful without it. UH Not that I'm visualizing you naked it's just that your skin looks smooth and… I'm not a pervert just that I like to see you. WITH THE DRESS. Not that I'm saying I don't like seeing you without it. NO! I MEAN… Uh… help me out here." Sasuke just made a _good first_ impression.

Sakura smiled at him. _Too bad he's taken. _

"It's fine. I'm going to go get a drink, want to go with me? Well, that is if it's fine with your girlfriend."

"I'm sure it is." He smirked.

"Then, lead the way." Sakura said as she dipped her feet at the soft grains of sand. Sasuke walked forward to the bar and got some wine. "Um, your girl is coming here."

Ino was coming towards Sasuke and Sakura with the _real _Sai wrapped around her waist. _**Oh s***.**_

"Hey S. Oh Sakura I guess you've met S—"

"Sai. My name is Sai. Sakura that dude is Sasuke. Hi Sasuke." Sasuke sweat dropped and smiled really sheepishly.

"Huh? Last time I remembered, this '_dude_' is S—"

"SASUKE." Sasuke said.

Sasuke started pushing the two away and they sent him glares. "Explain later." The real Sai said.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know. Hn, those two lovebirds always together."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why should I be?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because your girlfriend is with some other guy?"

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn means Hn."

"That explains a lot."

"It does."

"Mhmm. Well, look, I got to go. I had a nice time with you Sai." Sakura tip toed and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and walked away leaving a shocked man.

"You need some explaining to do, _Sai."_

* * *

><p>..<p>

"So you told her you're me?" Sai asked.

"Pretty much." Sasuke replied.

"And she gave you a kiss on the cheek?"

"Hn,"

"And you blushed?"

"HN,"

"And before that you said she look's nice even without layers?"

"So?"

"_So, _you better fix this."

"And why is that?"

"Sasuke, it's really obvious you like her and making lies, pretty much ruins it all at the end. Your lies will catch up to you."

"Well what if she won't find out?"

"I'll tell her,"

"I won't let you,"

"Well then YOU tell her,"

"_I can't_,"

"And why is that?"

"She'll hate me,"

"She'll hate you more if you don't tell her,"

"If I don't tell her she won't know,"

"Sasuke, tell her sooner or later, that's all I can say to you right now," And so Sai walked away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently in his beach house thinking, or rather debating, to see if he really should tell her.<p>

"Uh Ino, do you have Sakura's number?" Sasuke called Ino.

"What for? Didn't you get her number at the party?"

"No, if I did would I call you to ask?"

"Good question, it's 409-(NOT REAL NUMBER). Got it?"

"Yeah."

Then he hung up. _'Yea sure, you're welcome' _Ino thought.

Sasuke had her number and dialed it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sakura,"

"_Oh hey Sai! What's up?"_

"Look, tomorrow at sunset, meet me at the beach. I'm going to straight things up."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut you guys here. It is short but please review! It's my birthday tomorrow and I have very little time to update but I promise I will next week. Review and I will read your stories! <strong>

**Please tell me if you like it and if you want Sasuke to straight it up or save it for later.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
